


【翔润】面对年幼的松本润他说

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	【翔润】面对年幼的松本润他说

。

樱井翔醒来时发现一个粉白的小面团正埋在自己枕边呼呼的睡。他看着那张似曾相识的包子脸心里奇怪，谁知这孩子毫不认生的主动蹭过来，小手软趴趴的搭在了他的胸口。

这让未婚男子樱井翔突然的父爱泛滥。

于是他拢了拢孩子睡乱的头发，轻声细语的叫他。

“宝宝起床咯。”

孩子还没睡醒，一个巴掌就甩在他左脸上。

“樱井翔你恶不恶心？”

。

在一个睡意朦胧的清晨，未婚男子樱井翔惊奇的发现自家恋人返老还…

“我本来也不老！”松本润迅速的打断他。他抄着手气鼓鼓的靠在床头，小短腿几乎伸不出枕头。

“你当心着凉。”樱井翔把他抱下来盖上被子。剩一双大眼睛露在外面滴溜溜的转。

“这是怎么回事？”松本润想不明白，一把小奶音蒙在被子里黏糊糊的听不清。

“我也不知道。”樱井翔支着身子在一边看他，目光里满是慈祥。

“你要吃奶吗？”

“我不要！”松本润伸脚去踹他，樱井翔往旁边稍微一躲。

诶，踢不着。

。

松本润变小之后心情很糟，他想去借酒消愁大醉一场，却被樱井翔从门口拎了回来。

“小孩子不可以喝酒。”樱井翔把他抱回客厅，塞了个奶瓶在他嘴里。

“都说了我不…唔…”

这牛奶的味道，竟然该死的甜美。

松本润一声不吭的坐在沙发上捧着奶瓶喝奶。樱井翔看他乖乖喝完一整瓶，笑盈盈的拿出小手帕来帮他擦嘴。

“饱了吗。”樱井翔把他抱起来，“出门了噢。”

。

松本润完全不理解樱井翔的乐在其中。他不想含着奶嘴，不想坐宝宝椅，不想带围嘴，更不可能穿带蕾丝花边的小裙子。

“我们家宝宝啊，虽然是个男孩子，可是最喜欢粉红色了呢。”樱井翔和店员愉快的交谈着，拿各种花里胡哨的小衣服在他身上比划。

“我才不想穿裙…”

“不，你想。”

松本润被迫含了个奶嘴，叭叭的吮起来。

奶嘴的触感真好，好温柔，像在妈妈的怀抱里。好丢人，好不甘心，可是为什么，为什么不想停止。

。

樱井翔在卖尿不湿的地方稍微迟疑了一会儿。松本润把奶嘴拿出来，坚定的表示这不可能。

樱井翔很体谅他的心情，用小车推着他离开了。

。

松本润躺在婴儿车里，戴着荷叶边的小帽子，穿着有粉色蝴蝶结的小洋裙，脚上还套了糖果图案的袜子。

他生得好看，浓眉大眼，行人纷纷侧目。

樱井翔推着婴儿车慢悠悠的到处走。松本润从小车里探出头来勾勾手表示有话要说。

“怎么？”樱井翔半跪在他旁边，温柔的问他。

“你看看你现在的表情。”松本润拿出粉红框的手持镜对着他。“像不像刚下蛋的母鸡？”

樱井翔面无表情的把他塞了回去。

。

樱井翔买了婴幼儿食谱，笨手笨脚的做饭。

松本润躺在床上抠脚丫。

无论外表如何，他都要坚守自己作为成年人的内心秩序。这让他不屑于玩摇铃和积木。他想找点大人的乐子。

啊，对了。抽屉里还有没用完的套子，可以拿来吹气球。

他伸手去够，但是他的手根本就没有这么长。结果他从床头跌下去，哇的一声哭了出来。

。

樱井翔一个百米冲刺把他抱起来送到医院去。

医生说啥事也没有，哄哄就好了。

。

松本润回家的路上还在哭，哭着哭着就睡着了，还嘟着小嘴咕咕唧唧的说梦话。

他说，我要喝奶奶。

。

樱井翔拿不准他的年纪，不知道给他吃点什么好。

“你多大了？”樱井翔问他。

“三十多了。”

樱井翔没办法，什么都给他做了一点。

松本美食家一个个尝过去，发现还是牛奶好喝。

。

樱井翔要帮小小的松本润洗澡。松本润发誓这是自己一生中最耻辱的时刻。他埋在白色的泡沫里，把手里的小黄鸭捏的嘎嘎响。

“你安静一点。”樱井翔热得满头大汗，扯着他的左脚把他拎起来。

松本润觉得自己脑门充血。他扑腾起来，樱井翔把他按住冲掉泡沫，有一点水溅到他眼睛里，他嘴巴一瘪又哭了起来。

樱井翔叹了口气。

这家伙意外的是个爱哭鬼呢。

。

松本润窝在樱井翔怀里的时候只有小小的一坨。他穿着米白色的睡衣，樱井翔觉得自己搂了一小团棉花。

“哎。”松本润在他怀里叹气。“能给我支烟吗？”

“不可能的。”樱井翔立场明确，“才多大你就想抽烟？”

“我要一直这样怎么办？”松本润小脸都皱成一团。

“那不也挺好的。”樱井翔想了想，“你晚上会尿床吗？”

“……”

。

松本润尿床了。这是他人生中第二耻辱的时刻。

但这是可以原谅的。樱井翔还是要抱着他出门买尿不湿。

外面有点凉了，樱井翔给他披了一个花花绿绿的小斗篷。松本润很生气，觉得自己像一棵圣诞树。

。

卖尿不湿的女店员偷偷向樱井翔抛媚眼。松本润更生气了到底有没有公德心哇带孩子的男人都不放过。

所以女店员来捏他脸蛋儿的时候被他狠狠咬了一口。他乳牙尖尖的，把女店员咬哭了。

“你为什么欺负人？”樱井翔也有点生气。

松本润不服。他拿小肉拳头砸樱井翔的脸，脾气比谁都大。

。

樱井翔带他去游乐园。松本润太小了，什么都玩不了，只能和樱井翔一起呆坐在长椅上看别人吹泡泡。

一个晃神的功夫樱井翔发现松本润不见了。他吓得四处去找，结果看到松本润正在不远处和别人家的狗吵架。樱井翔赶紧冲过去把他拎起来，给狗主人赔了不是之后火速离开了。

松本润趴在樱井翔背上，小脸气得通红。樱井翔拿他没办法，只能给他买冰激凌吃。松本润冰激凌没吃一半，却突然急躁了起来。

“快跑！快跑！”

“怎么了？”樱井翔回头看，相叶雅纪带着二宫和也一路小跑了过来。

嗨呀，原来是碰到熟人了。

“怎么回事？”二宫伸出一只手指来逗他。“松润给你生了个儿子？”

。

松本润手里抓着一只气球，漠然承受着来自面前这对竹马的嘲讽。

“你小时候还是很可爱的嘛！和大人的时候完全不一样。”相叶雅纪趴在桌面上看他。

“挺好的，又软又乖，是升级版的MJ了。”二宫和也点头称赞。

“可是他这么小，你们就没办法做……”

二宫和也果断的拍了他的后脑。“你当着孩子的面说什么话呢？”

“我也很无奈啊。”樱井翔摊手。

你明明就乐在其中。松本润这么想着，当然表面上什么都没有说。

“我也想让小和给我生个孩子。”

都说了我不是被我自己生出来的。松本润这么想着，瞪着眼也只显出一脸无辜。

当小孩真的很难。松本润晃荡着两条腿听大人说话，看他们大口嚼炸鸡和汉堡，两只小手可怜巴巴的扒着桌沿，等樱井翔吃完了之后往他嘴里塞一点胡萝卜和生菜。

。

樱井翔欣然接受了来自相叶夫夫的头箍和小猫耳，给松本润戴在头上回了家。

松本润这下真的生气了。他不高兴戴猫耳。于是他趁樱井翔做饭的时候把自己藏起来，最后是樱井翔在冰箱下层发现了他。他冷的哆嗦，抱着樱井翔的胳膊噗噗的打喷嚏。

“你是笨蛋吗？”

松本润红着眼框，委屈的说不出话来。

。

樱井翔吸取教训，不再随便带他出门。松本润在家里无聊，就拆樱井翔的毛衣玩。樱井翔的毛衣本来只是有个线头，最后都被松本润团成了毛球。家的空气里充斥着毛衣味。

松本润在毛线里滚，在静电里穿梭，头发都立起来。他觉得自己是个十足的酷哥。

。

樱井翔快要习惯这样的生活。他抱着松本润睡觉。松本润一身奶味。

。

成人态的松本润突然回来的时候樱井翔还有些不知所措。那人仍是浓眉大眼，迷迷糊糊的沉浸在梦里，长腿搭上来的时候意味却大不相同。

松本润觉得樱井翔可怕极了，他扑过来的动作像是动画片里的怪兽。

但是他模样好看一点，下手也没有这么重。

樱井翔去抽屉里翻套子，发现盒子里空空的什么也没剩。松本润无辜的看向床头，五颜六色的小气球一溜儿整齐的挂着。

樱井翔翻了个白眼，气得一句话也说不出来。


End file.
